


Precision

by nonbinarycoded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, i asked siri to flip a coin to see if i was gonna make this very sad or VERY stupid, polyamory downside: when neither of them laugh it stings twice as hard, polyamory perks: more than one person to laugh at your bad pickup lines, siri gave me that dumb 'oh it fell in a crack' answer, so i split the difference and made it very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarycoded/pseuds/nonbinarycoded
Summary: After the rescue, and after everyone's recovered, Keg and Beau find themselves regaling their heroic, dramatic story to Yasha.





	Precision

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Beau and Yasha, 'Tell me she's lying.' " sent into my inbox by [ladedanixie](http://ladedanixie.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr! If you'd like to send in a prompt as well, my inbox is always open at [nonbinaryvexahlia!](http://nonbinaryvexahlia.tumblr.com/)

“No. I don’t think I believe that’s possible—Keg, tell me she’s lying,” Yasha said, glancing over at Keg. The trio had crammed together into a single bed in their inn room, Keg and Yasha up against the wall and Beau sprawled across their laps. All three were in various states of undress.

“Wish I could, man. It was kind of terrifying to see.”

“Fuck off, you were turned on and you know it,” Beau said, grinning up at her conspiratorially.

“I... That has nothing to do with this. And even if I was it doesn’t really change the fact that you hit that demon motherfucker so hard that he  _couldn’t move_ and that's _kind of terrifying,_ babe."

“It’s not about how hard you hit them, it’s about where you hit them. You and Yasha have got the heavy hitting down.” Yasha nodded and shot a discrete glance over at Keg’s arms.

At least, Yasha thought it was discrete. Keg began to flex. Beau laughed and reached up to squeeze a bicep approvingly. “Hot. Anyways. I could bash some guy over the head as hard as I wanted and it’d hurt like a bitch, but it probably wouldn’t do much else. You’ve gotta get that  _precision._ Gotta memorize those sweet spots. And you guys know I’m  _great_  at nailing sweet spots,” Beau said with a faux-sleezy grin, then huffed when  _fantastic_  terrible line was brushed off. “And what are you of all people doing saying you don’t believe that’s possible? How is ‘I poked someone right and it stunned them’ less believable than ‘I grew six foot tall dragon wings in the middle of a fight’?”

“You did  _what?!”_ Keg yelled, straightening up on the bed to get a better look at Yasha. “You—Beau, be real with me here, are we dating a dragon?”

“I’m not a dragon.” Yasha was quiet, but she couldn’t hide her smile.

“Are you  _half_  dragon? A quarter? I—Look, I’m not saying it’s a deal breaker. I’m not even saying I’m not, like, kinda into it. But I wanna know. I’m pretty sure if you’re part dragon you legally have to tell me if I ask.”

That was, maybe, the loudest Beau had ever laughed in her life.

“What? What?!” Keg was also beginning to laugh, embarrassed. “Is that not a law? Because it should be!”

“Since when do you care about following the law?”

“When it convinces my hot girlfriend to tell me whether or not she’s got fucking dragon wings!”

“I don’t always have—It’s complicated—Did you just call me your girlfriend?” Yasha backpedaled, cheeks burning.

“No, I called you my  _hot_  girlfriend. Very important distinction,” Keg said, still grinning. All at once, the grin dropped from her face, and her eyes widened. “Unless that’s not—Sorry, I don’t know if you wanted to keep this more casual or—”

“No, no, that’s alright—I liked it, I was just surprised is all—”

Beau didn’t understand how out of everybody on the entire planet, she’d managed to find the two most awkward, and then date both of them. Keg and Yasha were both rapidly turning crimson and stumbling over clarifications. Acting on impulse, she leaned up, kissing Yasha, then Keg. “Both of you relax. You're literally trying to say the exact same thing, but you're too awkward to have this conversation."

"Well it's an important conversation to have," Yasha started, at the same time Keg cursed out Beau for calling her awkward.

"Yeah, but you guys can trip over calling each other girlfriends after I've finished regaling you with the rest of the story. We still haven't told you how Caleb roasted the guy."

"He melted the back of his skull, I didn't even know he could  _do_ that—" Keg launched into the rest of the story.

Yasha smiled and got comfortable against her again then rested a hand in Beau's hair. Girlfriend.  _Girlfriends_. She liked the sound of it.


End file.
